1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a touch system, and more particularly, to an optical touch system.
The disclosure relates to a method of detection, and more particularly, to a method of touch detection.
The disclosure relates to a computer program product, and more particularly, to a computer program product for determining an action of an object approaching or touching a base plane.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, touch electronic products are favored by consumers due to convenience operation and high intuitiveness, and have gradually become the mainstream in the market. In the resistive, capacitive and rear projection touch screens that are conventionally used in the electronic products, the capacitive touch screen has the best touch-sensing performance, however, the manufacturing cost of the capacitive touch screen is the highest among the different touch screens. Furthermore, the applications for the capacitive touch screen are limited with the increase of the size of the touch screen. Moreover, along with the number of functions increasing in the electronic products, the touch operating method is no longer satisfying the demands from users on operating. Therefore, floating touch sensing electronic products have been further developed in recent years, so as to enhance the convenience and intuitiveness on operating for users.
Currently, a majority of floating touch sensing devices in the market employ a difference in capacitance effects which is generated by an object (such as a stylus pen) or finger being floated or touched the sensing device, to determine whether the object/finger is floated above the sensing device or is touched the sensing device, thereby providing different functions. However, when the object is slightly distant from the sensing device, the capacitive floating touch sensing device is prone to determine as no object due to the rapid declined in capacitance, and thus an error in detection or insensitivity is prone to occur during an operation. In comparison with the method such as using the finger to click in the air or the direct contact, that the user is required to utilize the specialized stylus pen in order to achieve the touch effect is less intuitive, although the use of the specialized stylus pen is capable of reducing the afore-described phenomenon. Hence, how to provide a floating touch device with high intuition and sensitivity has become one of the current issues to be addressed for people having ordinary skill in the pertinent field.